Venus Vampire Trap
by TigerHearted
Summary: Caroline gets bitten by Tyler, a werewolf. Yet she is able to heal without Klaus' blood. But ever since she's healed, something has changed. She has the power to kill someone just from her touch – even an original vampire. A Klaus and Caroline story.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up and my body was on fire. I forced my eyes open and saw rock everywhere. Rock? I tried to sit up but I realized my hands were tied behind my back. I was also tied to a rock bigger than Hulk and the ropes where stinging me. I tried to free myself but the vervain kept burning my skin. I looked around and saw Tyler passed out and tied to a different rock about the same size. 'This is awesome' I thought petulantly. 'It's our anniversary and we're both tied up to rocks and dying.' Gosh, of course I was thinking about my anniversary when I was on the verge of death.

"Tyler?" I ask. He looks up from his lashes and scans the cave.

"Where the hell are we?" he says in a wavering voice. I can tell he is trying to not to panic.

"My guess is that we're in the cave"

"The cave…?" he blinked confused. "The cave that Katherine was stuck in?"

"I think so…" I say while racking my brain for reasons why we would be captured here. There had to be a reason our enemy wanted us specifically. Me and Tyler… a vampire and a werewolf. Then the realization hit me. Katherine did this, it was so clear now, the Sacrifice, Klaus -

"Caroline?" Tyler looked at me concerned.

"I know who did this to us! It was Katherine, she is going to use us for the Sacrifice Ritual."

"Okay but why us? Katherine could've used anyone else"

"No, Tyler she couldn't have! The ritual needs a vampire and a werewolf and that's exactly what we are" I snap. Tyler looked away and closed his eyes. It felt like a century of silence was passed between both of us.

"How are you going to get out of here?" Tyler finally asked.

"How am I? Seriously Tyler? We both need to get out of here"

"No" he swallowed. "I have to stay here Care, it's a full moon tonight and I can't risk you getting hurt. I need to stay tied up – "

"You are not staying here to be tied up like a dog" I interrupt.

"Why not? I do this every full moon and time is running out" he pauses. "I can feel it; my bones are going to start breaking any second. We need to get you out of here and fast" I heard leaves crunching and turned to the opening at the cave. There was a guy standing there with dark hair and a smirk that never seemed to leave his face.

"Hey blondie" Damon said. I scowled and turned away. I still hated him for abusing me as a human. Unlike Elena, I wouldn't let his good looks affect my judgment. He sauntered in and took out a huge knife and cut open the rope around my wrists. I realized he had gloves on as he put the rope into a pocket in his leather jacket. "Thanks" I muttered. Damon grabbed my arm and started to yank me out of the cave.

"Wait! What do you think you are doing? We need to help Tyler!" I exclaimed while he rolled his eyes.

"No can do" he said uninterested. "My job was to save you. And look!" he smiled "You're untied! Let's go" he grabbed my arm again and I pulled away.

"What would Elena want you to do? She would want you to save Tyler – her friend!"

"Since when where Tyler and Elena friends?" he asked. I gave him a pointed look and he sighed. "Fine" Damon said. "You should be thankful that I decided to wear gloves today. That wolf better not bite me."

"Uh… that wolf has a name you know" Tyler said with annoyance coloring his tone. Damon ignored that and pulled out the knife again. "Stop" Tyler said forcefully. Damon raised an eyebrow and Tyler explained "I need to stay tied up otherwise someone could get hurt" he looked over at me as he said it.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this! Damon, untie him now! I'm not letting Klaus use you for some creepy sacrifice ritual" I say frustrated. Tyler tried to stop him but Damon was still faster and cut the rope quickly.

"We need to get out of here so wolf boy can go tie himself up somewhere where Klaus and Katherine can't find him" Damon said. He grabbed Tyler and ran. I followed him and once he saw I was outside, he started to run vampire speed. I kept up with him and we almost made it when Tyler started screaming and pushed Damon away from him. He fell to the ground and used his arms to cover his head.

"Tyler! Are you okay?" I couldn't help myself and I ran to him and pulled him into my arms.

"Caroline, get away from me!" he pushed me away with pain written all over his face. _Crack!_ His bones were starting to break. I looked up and saw a full moon.

"I'm not leaving you here" I snap and I walk towards him. "I know you won't hurt me" I bring him into my arms again. He starts shaking and muttering "get away from me." Then his pain seems to leave him and all I see is a sadistic rage take over his eyes.

"GET AWAY!" he roared and I felt a sting at my arm. Before I could see what it was, Damon grabbed me and took off running. I tried to break away, but Damon was a lot stronger than me and he didn't stop running until we were in his house. He put me down and I pushed him against the door.

"Damon! Why did you – " I sputter angrily.

"Tyler bit you!" he snapped. I realized we were standing really close - too close. I couldn't let the painful memories of Damon biting me take over. I suddenly felt nauseous and sick. I stepped back quickly and looked away. I cleared my mind and kept my face neutral. I couldn't let him see how weak I was.

"No" I say shaking my head. I looked around the room, at the lamp, at anything but my arm. "Tyler wouldn't do that" Tyler was different, Tyler wasn't Damon.

"Caroline –" Damon said gently.

"Tyler isn't you! Okay? He would never hurt me!" I yell. His eyes flashed at me angrily and he grabbed my arm. "No!" I tried to pull away but he grabbed my arm with strength I forgot he had. He rolls the sleeve of my shirt up and there it was. A werewolf bite.

I forcefully pull my arm away the minute his grasp loosens. I start to study the carpet on his floor. I can't let him see the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I have to go" Damon said getting up. "Elena is at the ritual and I promised her I would keep you safe." I felt him grab me and I felt the stinging of vervain again. He had tied me to a chair with the ropes from the cave. He then took off his gloves and shoved them in his pocket. So that was why he decided to wear the gloves. I forced the lump in my throat down and glared up at him,

"What the hell? You untie me just to tie me up again?"

"Don't get any ideas blondie. I can't have you barging into the ritual. Elena can't lose you also"

"ALSO? Is Bonnie is there? I can't just sit here when all of my friends are at that damn ritual" I say.

"You are staying here. And of course Bonnie is there, she is actually useful" he grabbed a small glass vile from the desk and started to walk out.

"Oh so I'm useless?" I say. "I can help! I'm strong now"

"No you can't Caroline. You are stupid, weak, and _still_ useless." He then slammed the door. I glared daggers at the door. Then the nauseous feeling returned and didn't go away. Then I saw Damon appear out of nowhere. He looked at me and blood was dripping from his mouth.

"No" I whimper. "Go away" I say and I swat him away. For some reason my hand goes right through him. "What?" I stutter. He ignores me and smiles,

"But I'm just so extremely hungry Caroline" he says seductively. Then he bites into my neck. The pain is so excruciating, it was a million times worse than all the other times Damon had bit me as a human. His sharp teeth felt like razors against my skin. I screamed and he just kept drinking. I felt his wet tongue all over my neck and I started shuddering. Please stop. Please stop. Please stop.

After what felt like an eternity of pain and disgust he was gone. I relaxed and the throbbing of my neck just disappeared. I looked around and saw that nothing changed around the house. It was probably a hallucination from the bite. But before I could relax I saw Tyler. He was looking at the wall with those unnatural golden eyes he got when he was turning.

"Tyler?" I hiccupped. He kept on studying the wall and said,

"Look, you know how I feel about Caroline Forbes" he said. Suddenly, he was talking to Matt. "She's an insecure, neurotic bitchy little twit." No, it was the bite that was affecting me, this wasn't real, and none of this was real. But the words kept of repeating in my head, tearing at my heart every single time. More words were said from Tyler, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan… I finally gave in and starting screaming and covering my eyes but the noise of their hatred kept getting louder. Damon was yelling in my ear telling me I was useless and superficial and I couldn't pretend I didn't care anymore. I cared too damn much about what others thought. My emotions where taking over me.

For a moment, all I wanted was for an emotionless murderer to kill me. Klaus. I wanted him here to kill me. I've never met him before but I imagined him to look as terrifying as he was. I knew he was heartless and had no emotions. Dying seemed like the best way to escape the pain and grief that haunted me. I felt the thumping of my heart and the words, so many words slicing into me. I closed my eyes and whimpered "Please make it stop"

I opened my eyes and the words stopped, they were gone. I almost sighed but I froze when I saw my mom and my dad. They were fighting again, yelling about money and having to pay for their baby girl. But this time they both had guns and they were aiming them at each other.

"You tore our family apart" dad said to me in a strained voice. "You did this to us, if you hadn't been born, we would have never had issues with paying for rent. We never would have fought like this."

"Daddy, please, I'm so sorry"

"No you're not" he said and he shot my mother.

Time seemed to stop as my mother fell limp. Nausea started to take over, suffocating me. I forgot how to breathe and I fell to the ground still attached to the wooden chair and crawled towards her. My heartbeat was thumping thumping thumping. Tears clouded my vision. I wanted to lie down next to my mom and die with her. I heard gunfire and next thing I knew my daddy was dead.

"NO!" I screamed. "I'm so sorry" It was like I was a broken record machine that couldn't seem to stop apologizing. "I'm so sorry for existing" It felt like I spent eternity just inhaling. The pain eventually took over me and all I saw was darkness.

I woke up in a moving car. My body was still aching from the hallucinations I got last night. At least, I hoped they weren't real. The bite made it hard to see what was real or not. I saw Tyler and tried to sit up. Apparently, the bite had made me so weak that I was unable to move. I whimpered and saw that Stefan was driving. Tyler heard me and whispered "shhh" into my ear; he then pulled me into his arms. Was this really happening right now? "If Klaus knows a way to heal you…" his voice cracked "I need to get out of town Caroline, I can't risk hurting you" tears filled his eyes and he continued "I don't think I will ever be able to live with myself if I hurt you again." I tried to say something but he interrupted, "If you end up dying because of me," he swallows and looks away.

"Tyler, if I die –" I say weakly.

"Don't talk like that Caroline! I can't, I can't live with this guilt"

"Yes you can Tyler, I know you and you will be able to get through this. If I get healed then we'll just forget that this ever happened. Okay?" I say hopefully. Tyler just shook his head and kept staring at my arm, at the bite.

"Nothing will ever be the same again" he said as Stefan stopped the car. Tyler then carried me out of the car and onto the porch of a large mansion.

Stefan looked at me with pity and knocked on the door. I hated that look.

"Klaus, it's me Stefan" he said. I heard footsteps slowly getting louder and louder. An extremely hot guy opened the door. He was the type of guy that people would stop to stare at. He smiled at Stefan and I couldn't help but notice his dimples.

"Stefan" he said in a British accent. "What a lovely surprise" I was not attracted to him. At least that was what I kept telling myself.

"This is Klaus?" I heard Tyler say which snapped me out of my trance. Stefan nodded and it took all of me to not drop my jaw. Seriously? Did all bad guys have to be ridiculously attractive with gorgeous accents?

"Where are my manners" Klaus said looking straight at me. My heart did a flip as he said, "Please, come in" I had to lean on Tyler because I was so weak. But as we started to walk, Klaus said "Allow me" I had no idea what he was going to do until he picked me up and started to carry me bridal style into his house. A gasp escaped me, my heart was racing and I realized I was staring and quickly looked down. He was a murderer, and I couldn't – would not fall for him. I saw Tyler's jaw clench and he stared at us. Klaus set me down on a couch.

"I need to ask you for a favor" Stefan said.

"Really? Another favor?" Klaus said as he started to pour himself some whiskey. "Because I remember it was just yesterday when I spared your life and your brother's life."

"You also killed Jenna and Elena" Stefan said angrily.

"What?!" I squeaked. They were all staring at me now. Great. I cleared my throat. "Elena and Jenna are dead?" I asked shakily.

"No," Stefan said and I relaxed. "John sacrificed himself to save Elena, Bonnie performed a spell to save her. Unfortunately, Jenna is dead." I stiffened and glared at Klaus. He either didn't see me glaring or pretended to not notice.

"Rumor has it that you know how to cure a werewolf bite" Tyler said.

"Ah… yes I do know how to do that" Klaus took a sip of his drink amused that we needed him so much.

"You mind telling us how?" Stefan asked. Klaus looked up from his drink and glanced at me then he smiled.

"Katerina?" he said. Then Elena walked in. Wait no, it was Katherine. Elena would never wear something that low cut. He caressed her neck and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously. I seriously hated myself right now. I had a boyfriend, Tyler, and he was in this very room. Klaus bit into Katherine's neck and she gasped and pushed him away. He then bit into his own arm and force fed his blood down her throat. The bite slowly disappeared.

"Your blood is the cure" Stefan realized.

"Nature works in strange ways" Klaus smirked.

"Can you heal Caroline then?" Tyler snapped. Klaus turned around sharply and but Tyler kept his ground.

"Can I heal her? Yes I can. Will I? No." he said.

"Why not?" Tyler yelled. Klaus grabbed his neck and lifted Tyler off the ground. I screamed and tried to get up but I was so tired and weak that I was barely able to push myself up. I fell back onto the couch when Klaus said,

"I am an Original vampire. You should treat me with a little respect. Why would I want to help the werewolf and vampire that inconvenienced my ritual?" Tyler's face starts to turn an unhealthy shade of purple and was gasping for air when Klaus threw him across the room. Tyler hit the wall, then got up and tried to lunge at Klaus when someone else grabbed him from behind. "Finn! Thank you" Klaus said to the man that was holding onto Tyler. The man said nothing and just nodded.

Stefan ran to attack Finn when a blonde tackles him to the ground.

"Remember me?" she smirks. Apparently he didn't because he glanced at me with a look that clearly said 'Who the fuck is this?'

"I should really kill all of you. You barge into my house asking me for yet another favor, and treat me with such low respect" Klaus says. My arm starts tingling and I scratch it. Please let this be a hallucination. I close my eyes but when I open them I'm still here and Klaus is still yelling threats at Tyler. My arm starts to become increasingly itchy and when I glance at it. The bite was gone.

I kept scratching it and even checked my other arm, afraid that I forgot which arm it was on. I felt strength slowly return to me as I was able to get up. Nobody else seemed to notice as I walked up to Finn who was torturing Tyler.

"Don't touch him" I say. I barley recognize my voice. Finn looked at me confused.

"You are threatening me? I'm Original vampire!" he laughs. Then he kicks Tyler in the stomach and Tyler says something along the lines of "Caroline get out"

"That's cute" Finn said chuckling. A new rage was building up in me. Was I really that useless and weak? All the memories of Damon abusing me, my father leaving started rushing back. The memories where flooding into my brain and I couldn't control the racing of my emotions. I felt like screaming and ripping down this whole entire house. I grabbed Finn and was about to attack him when I realized that he was screaming at my touch. The part that scared me was the fact that I liked it. It felt like power was coursing into my veins. I dropped Finn and he fell to the ground, dead.

"Nobody touch her" the blonde girl said pulling Stefan back protectively. Klaus started to walk towards me and said,

"You killed my brother" his voice emotionless.

"I –" I started

"Don't even apologize. I know you liked it, I saw it in your face" the blonde said angrily. "Don't give us that innocent look either. You're like a Venus fly trap, appealing and pretty as a flower on the outside and a monster on the inside."

"More like a Venus vampire trap" Klaus said amused.

"Nik! How can you be so forgiving?" the girl said. Klaus looked at me fascinated.

"Because my dear sister, I think this girl will be very useful to us" he then turned to her and said, "Rebekah, I think we can use her to kill Mikael. Plus, Finn was never faithful to us" The girl seemed to consider this and studied her dead brother on the ground.

"How about we strike a deal?" Rebekah said looking up at me with a cold, calculated stare. "You help us kill one person and we won't kill your little boyfriend." She puts her foot over Tyler's neck.

"No!" I yell as I reach out to push her away from Tyler.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was so much fun to write. I'll post the next chapter asap! Don't forget to leave a review, it motivates me to write faster ;) _

_25 reviews for the next chapter! Sorry, but I need more time to plan out where I'm going with this story. But I will post the minute I reach that amount._

_Update: I updated the chapter at 7:53 on 2/25/13, adding a little more to the end of it. So it makes more sense now._

* * *

Rebekah yelps and runs. I smile because I've never felt so powerful in my life before. Klaus pushes her aside and walks up to me. Then slowly he reaches out to touch me. I hear Rebekah squeal, "Nik, Are you insane? You're going to get yourself killed!"

He ignores her and touches my arm. His touch feels different, more electric. I try to keep calm since I know he can hear my heartbeat.

"How can you touch me?" I whisper.

He looks at me and says,

"I have no idea"

Someone walks in the room and Klaus lets go of my arm and rolls his eyes, "Kol, how long have you been eavesdropping?"

"Only long enough to hear about the girl that apparently has the power to kill Mikael" Kol walked in grinning. It must be in the Original's bloodline to look attractive because he was freaking gorgeous as well. He walked over to me looked me up and down. I would've scowled but he was an Original.

"Kol" Klaus snapped.

"Isn't she a beauty" he whistled and smirked "Don't worry brother, she is all yours. I have my eye on someone else" Klaus turned away to pour himself another drink before I could see his reaction. I couldn't help but feel curious as to who Kol was into and I had to ask.

"Who has taken your interest then?" I ask.

"Jealous already?" he said grinning. I roll my eyes and he changes the subject, clearly trying to avoid my question. "So when do we start training the pretty blonde girl?"

"What am I, a cockroach?" Rebekah asks.

"The other pretty blonde" Kol corrected.

"I wasn't aware there was a 'we' in training her. I will train her" Klaus said. "Alone" he added.

"Who even is Mikael? And who are you to tell me who I should kill?" I snap fiercely.

"Trust me sweetheart, everyone wants Mikael dead" Klaus replied.

"Sorry, but I don't exactly trust you. I've known you for all of two seconds and you've managed to threaten all my friends and kill Jenna. That doesn't exactly scream 'nice guy'"

"I'm not asking for your trust, love. And you will help us kill Mikael if you don't want your friends dead"

Frustrated, I threw my hands up. I didn't understand him at all. Klaus was an impossible puzzle with no real solution. Why had he saved Damon and Stefan yesterday? I weighed my options, I could either try to attack him again, which would probably fail since I couldn't super Taser him with my touch, or just give into his deal. Unfortunately, my chances at beating his ass were still slim; he was like a billion years old.

"Fine. I'll help you kill Mikael. But after this is all over, you promise that you will never bother my friends ever again" I say exasperated.

"Deal" he said smiling. "You have to move in as well, I can't leave my comrade unprotected"

"Move in? As in, move into your house?"

"Of course, we don't want vampire's lining up to use you as their personal murder device"

"Like you are?" I counter. He ignores my comment.

"You have an hour to pack your stuff and move in. If I don't see you by then, I will personally make sure you are in this house. Training starts at two. Don't be late"

"Ass" I mumble and turn away. I stomp out of his house and I think I hear him chuckle. I slam the door close and realize I don't have the keys to the car. I see Stefan come out a while later carrying Tyler, who was still passed out thanks to Finn.

"So" Stefan says after he places Tyler in the car. "How do you like your new magical powers?" he jokes as he starts to drive his car.

"Oh, you know, they are working out great. My personality label has officially updated into an insecure, neurotic, _murdering_ control freak."

"Fancy" he laughs "Unfortunately my reputation is still the brooding older brother with a serious vampire face… according to you"

"Don't worry too much about the brooding part, girls seem to dig that. That Rebekah girl seemed pretty into you"

"Right, you know, because she practically strangled me and had me pinned down to the ground" he shot me a look and I tried to imitate him. He laughed and turned away. "I'm really glad you're okay Caroline. I know not a lot of people tell you this, but you are special."

"Obviously, I can kill people by just touching them" I say sarcastically.

"I'm serious" he says amused.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" I ask in a small voice. He looks at me and takes a while to think before he decides,

"No, I'm not afraid of you"

His heart skipped a beat as he said it. I decided not to call him out on lying, when he was clearly just trying to cheer me up. I turned away and tried to swallow down the lump in my throat.

"Everyone is going to think I'm a monster now" I realize. "Tyler was right about one thing, nothing is going to be the same anymore"

* * *

Stefan dropped me off at my house and I started to pack basically everything. I only had an hour so I didn't bother folding anything; I just grabbed things in my room and stuffed them into my mom's giant suitcase. I quickly jotted down a note to my mom saying that I was going to be living at dads for a while and for her not to worry.

Before I ran out the door, I stopped at the sight of my necklace. It was the necklace that my mom had given to me when I was just a kid. Back when my mom and dad where still together, we used to go to small shops on the streets and go for ice cream. I remember this necklace had caught my eye. It was of a small hummingbird with tropical colored crystals. I practically begged my parents for it. Feeling nostalgic, I picked it up and fastened it around my neck, deciding that I would never take it off during my time away from my family.

I check my watch: 1:55. Shit! I only had five minutes to get to Klaus's house. I jumped in my car and rushed to his house. When I rang the doorbell someone else opened the door. It wasn't Klaus, Kol or Rebekah.

"Um, hi! I'm here to see Klaus" I pant, out of breath.

"Hello. I'm Elijah, Klaus's brother. Please come in, I'll go get Klaus for you" he said. He then gestures me into the room and I notice that he's fully clothed. Of course he was. He couldn't risk getting killed by the monster that was moving into his house. I was surprised at how well-mannered Elijah was compared to, well everyone else in his family.

"Your late" Klaus said while strolling in.

"Well it's kind of impossible to pack that fast"

"Get changed" he said gesturing at my outfit, which was extremely dirty and bloody from yesterday. "Meet me outside in five" he then turned to Elijah "Put her things in the room next to mine" he glanced at me one last time before walking out. Elijah raised his eyebrows and exhaled loudly.

"Bossy" I remark. "You don't have to help me with my stuff, I can carry these myself" I say. He still picks up my luggage and replies,

"After you've done your training with Klaus, you'll be much more grateful that I helped you save some energy" he starts up the stairs. "Come, I'll show you where you'll be staying"

I follow him up the stairs and he leads me down a dark hallway. We stop at some double white doors and he somehow is able to open the door while carrying everything. I almost gasp at the sight of my new room. It was huge, bigger than any place I've ever stayed at. There was a large light pink rug on the ground and a king sized bed. I squeal with excitement and Elijah sets my stuff down.

"This used to be Bekah's room, until she got bored with it" he explained.

"How can you get bored of this?" I say breathless. There was a chandelier in here and everything was lit with a dewy glow. He chuckled and said,

"I'll leave you here to change"

* * *

I get dressed as fast as I can and run outside to meet Klaus. He looks at me and says,

"Good, you're actually on time"

I scoff and he continues, "Let's say your powers fail you like they did with me and Mikael is now after you. What do you do?"

"Punch him in the face?" I guess.

"Wrong answer. You run like hell and get yourself into a human's house. That way you can buy yourself some time."

"I know how to run" I say while rolling my eyes.

"Really? Let's play a game then" he says lightheartedly. "I'm Mikael and I'm hunting you. I'll give you a 10 second head start"

"Wait what?"

"1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi…" he chants. I can't help myself when a small giggle escapes me. I was here with the most powerful being on the planet playing hide and go seek. I run quickly and the minute he stops counting an eerie silence fills the air. I stop and look for him, but it's no use. He has completely disappeared.

Out of nowhere, Klaus grabs me like I weigh nothing and throws to me the ground, pinning me there.

"And you're dead" he says frowning. "I thought you said you knew how to run"

"I do know how to run, but you have creepy hybrid skills" I complain.

"Creepy hybrid skills?" he smirks.

"Whatever!" I sputter, unable to think of anything better to say. His legs and his torso were pressed firmly against mine.

It suddenly occurs to me that he was still holding me. His face was hovering a couple inches, now centimeters above me. The room starts to spin around me and it becomes hard to breathe. I have to force myself to look somewhere other than his eyes and I find myself staring at his lips.

"Are you going to help me up?" I say. The corner of his lip twitches and he smiles as he offers me his hand. My heart leapt as I took it and he pulled me up with him.

"What is the point of these exercises? Couldn't I just kill him by my touch?" I ask.

"Well, I need to figure out why they don't work on me before we take any chances"

"Why can't I just attack him and find out the easy way?"

"Best not to put that much at risk, love. For now its best that we work on your fighting" he stands in front of me. "Attack me" he orders.

"This is weird" I confess as I run and awkwardly try to punch him. He deflects it easily.

"At least try to hurt me" he said looking offended. I tried using the element of surprise to attack him but it didn't work and I ended up falling on the ground again. "Use your enemy's strength against them" he showed me a couple ways to do so. I soaked in the information and tried to hit him again but completely failed because he blocked my moves again. I kept trying and many times it resulted in me falling on my back.

"Ugh! How can you always know what I'm going to do?" I say after falling for the millionth time.

"I'm a thousand years old sweetheart. You learn a thing or two" he helps me up. "We need to get you a mat. Otherwise you're going to break your back"

"Well Grandpa, if you would stop using your super strength to block my attacks, we wouldn't have this problem"

"Grandpa?" he makes a face. "Do I really look that old?" he says while putting his hand over his heart pretending to look hurt.

"Can we just get the thingy-mabob mat thing sometime soon?"

He pauses and glances at me.

"Do you speak English?"

"Do you think you're funny?"

"I'm hilarious" Klaus says proudly. I roll my eyes and Klaus lifts up my shirt. I slap his hand away.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"I need to take a look at your back" he says and takes my shirt of. He sighs with relief "You should be okay, just put some ice on it and try to refrain from falling on it"

"Like I can control that" I mumble and pull my shirt back down.

"We'll work on your balance tomorrow. You should get some rest before dinner."

I groan and walk away. My whole entire body is sore and I can barely walk up the stairs. Elijah was right about how terrible training was, I felt like a zombie. This was officially the longest day of my life.

* * *

Before I went into my room I saw a little boy sitting outside the room across from mine. When I got closer I realized he was crying. I paused, I really wanted to take a nap and shower, but it felt wrong to leave but it felt wrong to leave a sobbing kid alone in the hallway. "Are you okay?" I ask gently.

"I'm fine" he says looking away.

He obviously wasn't going to tell me what was going on. I sat down next to him and asked,

"What's your name?"

"Bobby" he said softly.

"Well, Bobby, if you ever need to talk, just let me know alright?"

"Thanks" he said his voice painfully robotic. He got up and tripped and my arm shot out to help him. But he just collapsed again. Confused, I leaned over to see what happened. I realized that his body became weak and limp. He was lying on the ground with his eyes wide open, motionless. No. How could I have been so stupid and quick to forget? I did this, I killed a child. This kid died because of my touch.

A mother somewhere is now without her son, a sibling without their brother. He was dead and it was all because of me. I was lethal, an animal that deserved to be locked up. I start screaming for someone, anyone to come and help. I hear someone approach me and ask,

"Did you do this?"

I shake my head because it seemed impossible. Maybe if I kept shaking my head I would wake up from this nightmare. I feel strong arms pull me in and I try to pull away "I'm going to kill you!" I yell.

"Shh, Caroline it's me, Klaus. You can't hurt me"

I don't care that it's a murderer that is comforting me. I needed something solid, warm and he was there. And honestly, I couldn't see how we were different anymore. "Oh God, I – I – I killed a child"

Rebekah ran in and stopped dead in her tracks. Then in a haunting voice that put even Klaus to shame she asked,

"What did you do?"

"Rebekah, I can explain!"

"That was April's little brother! What am I going to say to her? Hey, I was babysitting Robert but my brother's girl killed him?" she screamed and and crossed her arms, frustrated. "You will regret this. I swear you are going to wish you never set foot inside of my house"


End file.
